Vanguard
Mass Effect The Vanguard is a powerful combatant, able to combine the offensive powers of the Adept and the Soldier. They have access to various weapons and armor, as well as biotics. Gameplay focus is on taking down enemies with quick and brutal force. Vanguards are the front line of the squad. Their biotic powers focus on combat potential - disabling the enemy, making their armor ineffective, and shielding themselves from harm so that they can get close enough to go to work. The Vanguard wears light armor to start, though they can upgrade to medium armor, and they may gain specialist training in shotguns and pistols. All Krogan Battlemasters, including Wrex belong to this class. The Vanguard class talent increases damage with shotguns and pistols, and increases biotic protection. Talents Class Talent The Vanguard class talent increases ability with pistols and shotguns, and protection from biotics. A Vanguard can specialize into the combat-oriented Shock Trooper or the biotics-oriented Nemesis, giving them access to levels 7 - 12. Each point spent in the Vanguard talent gives abilities as listed below: # Increases biotic protection by 6% Increases pistol and shotgun damage by 5% # Increases biotic protection by 9% Increases pistol and shotgun damage by 6% # Increases biotic protection by 12% Increases pistol and shotgun damage by 7% # Increases biotic protection by 15% Increases pistol and shotgun damage by 8% # Increases biotic protection by 18% Increases pistol and shotgun damage by 9% # Increases biotic protection by 21% Increases pistol and shotgun damage by 10% Mass Effect 2 Vanguards are feared for their high-risk high-reward combat style, closing quickly on enemies and destroying them at close range with weapons and biotic abilities. They are outfitted with L5n implants, enabling them to perform a biotic charge that strikes the opponent with incredible force while bringing the Vanguard in for close-range combat. Weapons Training *Heavy Pistols *Shotguns *Submachine Guns *Heavy Weapons Powers Mass Effect 3 Vanguards are feared for their high-risk, high-reward combat style, closing quickly on enemies and destroying them at short range with weapons and biotic abilities. They are outfitted with L5n implants, enabling them to perform a biotic charge that strikes the opponent with incredible force while bringing the Vanguard in for close-range combat. Powers Weight Capacity Weight Capacity}} The Vanguard has a weight capacity bonus of 15 at Level 1 of Assault Mastery, increasing to 35 at Level 2. A maximum capacity bonus of 70 is achievable by choosing the 'Weight Capacity' upgrade at Level 5 of Assault Mastery. This puts the Vanguard in league with the Infiltrator and Sentinel, lower than the Soldier but higher than the Adept and Engineer. Mass Effect: Andromeda Mass Effect: Andromeda no longer uses the class system of a locked in character "class" chosen at the beginning of gameplay but uses flexible Profiles instead. Pathfinder Ryder has the ability to change profiles at anytime (including during combat). This allows a vastly larger amount of customization than seen in prior Mass Effect games. The Vanguard profile is one of seven profiles available to Ryder. Vanguards have an aggressive combat style, preferring to close in on enemies and deal heavy damage at short range. This profile reconfigures Ryder's implant and physiology in subtle ways, allowing him/her to absorb energy from enemies on impact and shunt that energy into reinforcing his/her shields. Bonus power - SIPHONING STRIKES: Melee attacks restore shields. Bonus power - BIOTIC JUMP & EVADES: Instead of jump jet, use biotics to jump and evade. See also * Nemesis * Shock Trooper * Vanguard Guide * Vanguard Guide (Mass Effect 2) * Vanguard Guide (Mass Effect 3) de:Frontkämpfer es:Vanguardia it:Ricognitore pl:Szturmowiec ru:Штурмовик (класс) Category:Combat Category:Vanguards Category:Mass Effect Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda